beyblade_xforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyblade X-Force Wiki talk:Contributer Talk Page
Plagiarism??? Romneyblader Wrote: like I said before, any more will be discussed on chat. I did read the trolling policies and "doji swag" is not trolling. and this is my wiki and I have the authority to block you or do anything so yes all users and contributers should be teated equally but users, contributers, and admin/founders have different amounts of power over a wiki. but you are not even a user, you are a contributer so don't talk down to me like I'm some idiot. this is my wiki. it's not plagiarism if I use my own quote. you don't even help out any wiki, you talk on there. so stop bothering users. this tread is closed. any more will be discussed here: Like I said again, you were trolling by putting off-topic and extraneous comments on other user's walls I don't care for what reason why you did it. It should have not been posted. Like here http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20948 or this http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20908 and even this http://beybladefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20844. Also, that was very disrespectful and rude categorizing us as contributors instead of users since we are all just like you all who created accounts. Besides, I'm not even allowed to create an account yet since my parents won't let me. It doesn't matter. You just said that admin/founders have different powers than users and contributors which makes me think that you said we are all not equal to each other overall. Having powers doesn't mean anything. You said that I talk down to you when you called me a contributor not a user, in which I am one. Also, explain to me how I even talk down to you like an idiot in the first place. That quote template has nothing to do with me talking about the retirement template you copied from another user. I'm not even on the topic since I didn't look at the parameters. You also proved to me that you can't make certain templates. That's why many wiki sites provide you with how to make them. That is just plain wrong to do that to someone who is retired from a wiki. Have you no shame in yourself? It is plagiarism for copying someone's own ideas of creating that template. Also using our ideas to make a RPB of your own as well as registering Beyblades. Also I'm leaving this place now. Goodbye! -- 22:29, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Everyone calls you a contributor and you are a contributor. You should talk to an admin/founder respectfully so in that way, power does matter. And that quote IS ON THE RETIRED TEMPLATE. it's "not" plagiarism copying a template because ALL RETIRED TEMPLATES ARE THE SAME. The only difference is the quote and words. READ THE TROLLING POLICES LIKE I DID. DOJI SWAG IS NOT TROLLING. IT IS A FUNNY PHRASE. And if you don't want to be treated rudely, DON'T TALK TO ME OR ANY OTHER USER RUDELY.--Yolo (talk) 02:49, May 15, 2013 (UTC)